We Could Be Immortals
by PreludeOfWater
Summary: When the attack at Godric's Hollow left the young Harry Potter with the mind of an adult that would continue to grow, follow the young Hero as he is torn from his world by the entity of Death and his transition to becoming the greatest Super Villain of his time as he tests Hiro Hamada's worth for his affection. (M for safety since the darkness of Harry hasn't been settled on)
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6 nor do I own Harry Potter...no matter we can dream right?**_

_**A.N. Right I shall start with noting that I have sat patiently waiting for someone to start the crossover section for BH6 and HP, but it hasn't happened in 2 weeks so I feel compelled by the alcohol that is still flowing in my system to type out and upload this despicable idea for a story that i wrote out in my free time (which i will probably regret in the morning ;P). I haven't worked out the entire plot yet since I haven't completely decided how grim and dark Harry will be but meh... it will happen i have three or four versions of chapter one written out and can't decide which one I want to use but i will say this, I will be extremely busy for the next two months so my updates will be when I get a free moment from coursework and exams but since this is the first story that isn't a one shot that I'm uploading from my collection i will finish it even if it takes me a year or two (I certainly hope not.)**_

_**I guess the story would be classed as SLASH, I'm not entirely comfortable writing it yet but its a work in progress but my idea for the story revolves around some HARRYXHIRO ROMANCE. Again not quite decided how heavy it will be but it probably wont be as descriptive as some other authors as i would probably die from embarrassment typing it. Hope you all enjoy it with the usual warning for spelling and grammar. PreludeOfWater.**_

The events that took place at Godric's Hollow on the fateful Halloween night of 1981 have been left to much speculation.

Some say that Lily Potter used ancient magics wild and arcane to protect her son from the Dark Lord Voldemort…she did, but she also failed and in doing so she unknowingly flipped the switch that made the one year old Harry Potter the equal to the most terrifying wizard in recorded history who was almost fifty years his senior.

Lord Voldemort had split his soul by killing Lily Potter, the fragment had latched onto the young Harry Potter whose magic was lashing out powerfully from seeing his mother being murdered in front of his eyes. The soul fragment was easily overcome by the young Potter after al it was the eighth fragment of an already heavily divided soul; it was sent to the other side as Harry magic stripped the pathetic fragment bare of its knowledge, emotions and memories and locked away all that his magic reacted to causing him to be more distressed, leaving him to absorb its power.

By the time the boy's godfather had arrived the process was finished, the once innocent child like mind had grown to think like an adult and would continue to grow with the motor skills of a genius such as Tom Riddle. Harry couldn't understand a lot of things but what he could now was more than any child should. Voldemort had just created his own demise, that much at least was certain.

The boy's godfather had entered his nursery distraught holding him close murmuring about how he would make sure the treacherous rat would be caught how he would make sure he was safe; the boy was then handed over to a giant man; it would be a few years before he could understand what the conversation that had taken place had meant, but the young Harry would remember it.

* * *

It had only been a day and Harry had started to perform accidental magic in the Dursley household by causing the lights to flicker during his wails. Vernon had tried to put a stop to it by 'scaring the life out of the little shit!' getting himself confounded albeit unknowingly by his young nephew, beginning the process of desensitizing the young mind. It was also the milestone that marked the young Harry's exploration of his magical powers that he had been born with.

* * *

Harry was two and a half when he started to learn how to read and write and found that if he concentrated really hard on what he wanted he would be able to make his dim-witted relatives go away by waving his hand at him and pulsing his magic at them.

* * *

It was when Petunia made him cook at four that Harry had discovered the magic of fire. The youth had been trying to fry the sausages when the gas had taken the form of a Phoenix and swirled around him protectively…it was the last time he was allowed to cook, he didn't know why; it was fun.

* * *

Water manipulation had come to him in the distressing time that Dudley would thought it would be funny trying to drown him in the pond at the park. The tub of lard went straight to the bottom, he never tried that stunt again.

* * *

Earth manipulation was discovered and conquered when his aunt had told him he had to pick out every weed in the garden, and he may have had a little tantrum; he swore there was a crack along the backyard when he started.

* * *

Uncle Vernon had had a heart attack in the school yard when he came to pick up Dudley when Harry was nine; let just say that was when Harry had learned to use lightning.

* * *

Watching those around him was hard, for all his smarts and skipped years at school he had difficulty making friends. Some of the games were fun but nobody like to play with him because he always won, and nobody wanted to play the games he like, he always thought chess was better than 'tig' or 'hide and seek' they got boring after a while. He was always feeling lonely.

* * *

The teleporting ability took a lot of effort and left him drained after the first jump but he had managed it. Harry had appeared in front of the Gaunt shack –unknowingly- his magic reacted to the feeling of his old enemy and from his hand formed the screeching Phoenix burning in its infernal glory.

Sensing the soul fragment of Lord Voldemort it sought out the ring hidden within the shack which went up in flames leaving a tired 11 year old to watch the fireworks. Within the flame however he wasn't to know that he had destroyed the Resurrection Stone unknowingly gaining the attention and favor of the entity known as Death by destroying the chance of anyone being it's master and humiliate it.

One by one the phoenix flew across the starry night sky feeding on the vast reserves of magic from the young Harry burning its enemy to ash fueled by the need to protect and the fury of his abandonment by his relatives and family friends, their faith in the 'Great' Albus Dumbledore would doom their chances with him. The Malfoy family peacocks would never be the same after the fire.

* * *

The final shard of the Dark Lord was destroyed upon Harry's entrance to the Wizarding world. Professor Quirrel had crumbled to dust as Harry's magic had lashed out at the familiar taint of his enemy that was present on the man.

The symphonic screams of the audience were silenced when the shade of the Dark Lord Voldemort rose from his disciple's ashes to make a final stand against the power of his equal and adversary –who was albeit in a better position to fight to the death than he was- glaring with an immense amount of hatred.

"I should have known better than to trust Pettigrew with such a simple task. Harry Potter! Do you see what I have become?" but mere shadow and vapor" the shade rasped at the eleven year old boy in the leaky cauldron in front of a white faced crowed.

"Know that I will never die, I will live on and succeed in my ambitions, I am Voldemort! I am IMMORTAL!"

"Hello Tom." The eleven year old genius greeted his adversary with hunched shoulders and a slumped posture. Silence reigned in the Leaky Cauldron…Tom?

"I am Voldemort you petulant child!" –Queue screams of terror and fainting.-

"no, you're Tom and I've finally found the last bit of you."

If a specter could pale the Dark Lord would be white. A flash of green light shone as Harry crushed the soul with his bare hands. It was over…maybe he could finally rest and make friends now at Hogwarts?

Death watched on in all its cruelty and compassion and decided to send his young hero to the world that contained his kindred spirit.

It was then in the middle of the Leaky Cauldron that Harry Potter was ripped from his world and woke up in the middle of bustling city square that had a distinct Asian theme to it.

It would be a month of investigative reports before Sirius Black would be found innocent and heads would start to roll.

* * *

Harry stared around in wonder, never had he seen such a beautiful city and such advanced technology. The wondrous world he had just been dropped in was his new playground to explore and meddle with, something he had no knowledge or experience with; life just got interesting.

"San Fransokyo huh?"


	2. Chapter 1- New Beginnings

**The Beloved and Mostly Ignored Author's Note (le sigh):**_**Hello all!I sincerely hope you haven't been as stressed as I have over the last two weeks. I did mention in the previous chapter that i was insanely busy this month and probably the start of next, but despite all that I have cranked out another chapter. Speaking of the chapter I'm still of two minds about the extent of Harry's 'Evilness' but so far we have a confirmed sporadic insanity now and then, this chapter however I feel has earned its M- Rating through some good'ol violence.**_

_**Hiro won't be making an appearance for maybe two or so chapters if I stick with my flimsy 8th or 9th draft at a possible plot now that I'm forced to think of one. But much like my personality my thoughts jump from idea to idea so he may pop-up sooner. Again my usual warnings on my spelling and grammar -English is not my forte- and that the updates despite being slow coming will be coming nonetheless.**_

_**A short reminder this will be a **_**HarryXHiro romance**_** in later chapters...you have been warned...there was something else, Oh! I don't own Harry Potter or Big Hero 6, well lets get this show on the road, hope you all enjoy. PreludeOfWater.**_

As he walked through the cobbled streets Harry started to grasp the sheer magnitude of his situation as his eyes flittered over what should have been impossible technology that seemed to now have surrounded him. Wrapping himself in his black hoodie and dark denim jeans he made his way among the crowd with his hood concealing all but his mouth and luminous green eyes.

He was by no means ignorant of technology despite his age but even so to have near paper thin screens and holographic projectors that had only been seen in the deepest vestiges of science-fiction both amazed and terrified him. To what extent had this world developed beyond his own? How was a society that seemed to be surrounded by cameras governed? Where they a democracy or a silent dictatorship where any wrong-doer had their own sword of Damocles waiting to inevitably fall on their heads?

Answers seemed forthcoming the further he moved from the city centre to the suburbs; cameras lessened and seemed to concentrate on roads of high activity and places where large congregations of people seemed to swarm too. For a good two hours he wandered the streets of San Fransokyo and he had ended up in what appeared to be the Harbour District.

Letting his eyes wander and observe from the shadows cast by a warehouse he watched the comings and goings of the people. The difference between the town centre and this place was like night and day. No cameras, absolutely nothing; suspicious deals at corners; thugs walking around with bats and what looked like swords and for once in his good old 'Britishness' he had squeaked a bit when one had pulled a gun on some poor unfortunate before divesting them of the wealth they were carrying. This place was a depraved cesspool, the amount of crime he had seen in the last hour alone made him shudder and even from his little niche in the shadows he knew in the back of his mind this was only the surface.

Squeamish as he was Harry knew that some of the things he could do were in no way normal, the large giant –Hagrid- had said it was magic , if he was caught using this by the government he would probably be locked up for testing. This place, sadly, seemed to be the safest from public scrutiny from official services whatever they may be. Wracking his brain he was trying to figure out what his best plan of action was.

There was always going to an orphanage and pulling the street rat card. One thing was for sure he would have to play the ignorant of the undocumented birth card to get anywhere high up in this city. Or there was roughing it, he knew his magic tricks could get him by for food, the only time the command or compulsion trick he used didn't work was when Vernon was enraged he had guessed that the anger had overpowered the suggestions he gave the man. Banishing the thought of the consequences his attention narrowed in on an old man and what appeared to be a girl walking into a small run-down restaurant.

Before they could cross the threshold a man exited it forcing them to back up and step away from him, the man was shortly supported by a further eight highly muscled men armed with swords. Harry's eyes widened in horror as said men unsheathed those swords, he knew what was going to happen only an idiot could ignore the signs especially when a few of the men were giving the girl a lecherous and sickening grin.

"Well, well, well…what a pleasant surprise we have here isn't it Uncle?" the leader of the group grunted out before smiling to reveal a collection of gold teeth.

The old man looked shocked as he positioned himself in front of the girl with his metal cane poised at the man who spoke "I should have suspected this from the start!" he growled "The disappearances! The missing money! Have you no honour! You take from family Lee!"

"Family?" the recently identified Lee laughed at the old man "What family? We haven't been a family for years, just look around!" gesturing wildly to the crowd the confrontation had gathered. "We are kept at the bottom of the city and out of the way while your sons! My 'brothers' bask in the riches of the Hills District!"

"They know the code!" The old man barked at Lee "And they were cast out for it! You have done nothing to help change the situation!" the old man with jaw dropping agility for his age swung the cane to bat away a strike from an over-eager grunt's sword before bashing his skull. "The Warehouses the Docks the Ports and the Factories every last one of them I left in your care…sold for money! Look around Lee at the people who depended on the revenue for a good life! TO FUEL YOUR FOUL HABITS AND AMBITIONS!" The old man was incensed for all to see he, from what Harry could see was used to wielding the attention of others…something he himself could never do gracefully. Watching the verbal sparring match between the old man and Lee Harry had quickly turned his attentions to the eyes of the others; in them he saw the slight hesitation in the thugs at attacking this man and the respect in the people in the crowd's eyes as they watched him defend them. An idea fired through his neurons at near crippling speeds. Weighing the pros and cons of the thought, he took action.

Slowly emerging from the casted shadow of the warehouse he edged towards the crowd, slowly, not drawing any unwanted attention to himself with fast movements; he made his way into the thrall of people lightly tapping and applying a little more force behind his tap to get people to move slightly allowing him to pass unnoticed. Steeling his resolve he started to summon the ever present energy that had protected him time and time again, feeling it's seductive and rage filled caress traveling from his heart to his arms practically purring to be moulded and released.

"ENOUGH OF THIS YOU DIE TODAY OLD MAN!" Lee seemingly having enough of the continuous accusations and defences finally decided to do what he came here to do. Lee's anger was enough to signal the thugs into motion.

The old man swung his cane in a wide arc with the same jaw dropping speed and no shy amount of strength for one as frail looking as he was, knocking the swords in front of him off their mark; leaving his back defenceless, the girl he was with screamed as the men attacked her and the old man from behind. That was until she was joined with screams of unholy agony.

Harry took his chance slipping out of the crowd hood firmly over his face and tied at the toggles making it even harder for it to be removed dashed forward and grappled the calves of the thugs attacking the girl, unleashing the torrent of power he had amassed in his body in its purest form…it adopted fire.

The fire blazed around the legs of the thugs burning bright orange before twisting up the thigh and engulfing the abdomens and torsos of the poor unfortunate thugs, the flames letting out a trill of fury as it claimed its victims.

The screams distracted the rest of the thugs three of which were quickly dispatched by the old man, post haste. The cane struck the throats and skulls of the nameless with a fatal amount of weight crushing their windpipes and fracturing bone.

Lee having seen his men being burned alive did a double take at the short shadowy figure had made its presence known, he reached behind his waist to pull his firearm free to deal with the approaching problem, not taking the care to notice the old man.

"Kaguya!" the old man barked. And suddenly the defenceless girl wasn't so defenceless anymore as she lodged two knives into the chests of the thugs while simultaneously striking the third down with another personally.

Harry had no time to ponder the thought as he saw the man reach behind him there was only one course of action and he had to act fast. Magic leaping at his command discharged a large bolt of electricity at the man, making him convulse before shaking it off and took aim with his pistol.

Eyes widening he couldn't believe what was happening, that was enough energy to level a good sized tree, it left him winded and it was all about to end at the impersonal weapon aimed at his head.

*_slink*_

_*slink*_

_*shink*_

Harry could only watch in a form of frozen horror as Lee's arm seem to fall away from his body and his head rolled back, and followed it to the ground. Blood pooling on the cobbled stone as the old man sheathed the sword he held back into the cane…'cunning' he thought silently still unable to move in the hysteria of the moment.

"Young man" The old man approached at what Harry now knew to be a false amount of decrepity "You know the horror of killing a man with your own hands…but there is a difference between killing in this world and surviving."

The old man looked around him, Harry only now realising what he was hinting at. The crowd had not screamed, nor had they shouted, the only noticeable difference was that they had backed up to allow room for them to fight, they were tougher than the people of his world.

"I owe you a debt of gratitude, one which by the honour in these old bones I intend to repay for your help." The old man smirked at him and Harry couldn't quite suppress the shiver that rocketed down his spine "However unnecessary it was."

Gulping Harry waited on baited breath as the old man took his time in his approach and speech leaving no wrong impressions on who was superior or in control of the situation

"They call me Chairman Po, but you may call me Uncle. Come we have much to discuss young man…very much indeed."

Uncle Po turned and his deadly beau rounded up Harry to make sure he complied as they scuttled into the restaurant…he only hoped he wouldn't be the main course.


	3. Chapter 2- A Plucked Duck

**(Ah its that time again A.N) Hellur to all and all a good Hellur! And please don't hate me for the wait I subjected you all to for this chapter my computer had its annual breakdown for Christmas (you can imagine my joy at that) and by the time it was fixed I had to study for exams...the good news however. TIS DONE! TIS OVER! and I'm all yours until i start back in a couple of days but as a make up present from me to you and a belated Christmas present i will have another chapter finished within the week. Beware the spelling and the grammar.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Big Hero 6 yada yada yada add legal jargon, and moving on-**

**Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

_**PreludeOfWater.**_

Feeling slightly numb from his close brush with death Harry followed Old Man Po through to the back room of the 'Plucked Duck' Restaurant. The old man and the woman 'Kaguya was it?' were both far more dangerous than he had bargained for. Once again it seemed he had bitten off more than he could chew; he had made more mistakes in the past hour alone than he had in the last three years combined. It was safe to say he was feeling a bit out of his depth here and dare he say…scared.

Tugging at the edges of his hoodie he shuffled his way to the farthest seat from Po and Kaguya. Taking a deep breath Harry let himself take in his surroundings.

The restaurant was rather quaint and stuck more towards the traditional eastern Asian approach with its interior. Dark polished woods coating the edges of the walls and doors, similar woods making up the tables and chairs, the light gurgle of a small waterfall flowing into a miniature pond adorned with various aquatic flora. The windows brightened the white paint the walls were coloured with as well as serving to highlight the many paintings that adorned said walls.

Pulling a chair out from the table after his musings he sat himself down and regarded the two in front of him with more than a healthy dose of caution.

* * *

Chairman Po let out a sigh as he sat his weary bones down at the table. That had been the most action he had faced in nearly 15 years; not many were brave enough to contest him when he asked –demanded- for something. It just highlighted how much his sons complete abandonment of their honour and duty did to him and their brotherhood. The weight of his word in San Fransokyo hadn't been lower, except for his ever faithful Kaguya.

He had saved Kaguya as a child when her family was murdered by a local drug dealer, he happened to be traversing through where it happened and stopped the man before he could rampage and kill the last member of the family. He taught the newly orphaned girl everything she needed to know in order to survive in the cruel world, lest she be taken –stolen- into the hidden red-light district of San Fransokyo.

Taking his hands and running them over his face Chairman Po took a deep breath and set his tweed suit to rights. Primping over, he brought his attention to the young man before him.

"Well boyo, you certainly have gotten yourself into a larger game than you realise." Letting a wicked smirk loose he ploughed on "I believe common courtesy states that you give your name after someone gives you theirs, so once again I'm Chairman Po; they call me The Chairman since I hold that seat of authority at the University of San Fransokyo…and you are?"

Harry thought for a moment or two before he answered. "No one."

An eyebrow twitched violently on Chairman Po's face along with a frown from the seemingly ever stoic Kaguya. "Come again?" Po asked more forcefully.

"Here, I am No one, I don't exist…but back home I was called Boy, Freak or Thing. Although a few knew me as Harry." Was the waspish reply.

"Ah!" Po leaned back in his chair, and snapped his fingers and a waiter appeared with three bowls of soup and began to set them down in front of the three. While the newly discovered Harry was distracted by his actions he gave the young one another assessment. He couldn't be older than twelve even if he was a bit gaunt looking, decent fighting tactics albeit very unique choice of weapons _'how does one go about shooting lightning?'_ he would think on it later and then there was the half assed attempt of manipulation through a sob story, the boy couldn't mask his face properly being a man who regularly dealt with crafty salesmen he could see the cunning in those young 'but old' eyes…however having a spook to join him for lunch was an unusual occurrence to say the least. The boy had potential he could see it through the little things that Harry thought he was hiding including the fact that he noticed the boy trying to hide them. He checked his exits and counted the amount of people on the way into the restaurant, never let Kaguya too close that he couldn't pull away from her and sat as far as possible from them also so happened to be the closest seat to a window on the ground floor.

"You know," he stated after he had taken a spoonful of the chicken noodle soup that was served, "I've seen many of your kind before." After his contemplation he had noticed Harry had the traits. "Had I been anyone else that probably would have worked."

Harry on the other hand couldn't help but freeze spoon halfway to his mouth and look Po in the eye.

"Child I am the chairman of the foremost university in the state…it's my job to keep an eye on those like you."

'A University of magic?' was the confused thought echoing through the already frazzled brain of young Harry. He hadn't even been through magic school yet.

"You are not like others are you?" Po asked rhetorically.

Hesitantly Harry shook his head.

"You tend to win at the good board games huh?"

A nod.

"Yes you do…I have my eyes on about eight or nine kids just like you, young Harry." Chairman Po smiled a genuine smile, he hadn't thought he would have run into another diamond that he would polish into something awe-inspiring.

Harry could be it, his legacy…do what his sons never could. Yes he would give this boy a chance if he was willing to take it.

"You show the signs young Harry that every university in this country hunts for. That and you **have** entered a deadlier game than you have realised." Finishing off his soup Po wipes his mouth with his napkin and presses on "Among the people that were in the crowd today there were without any doubts informants to the other gang lords in this district and the others."

Harry's eyes widened, only for Po to chuckle.

"What? Did you think you were dealing with a few ruffians, no Harry the first thing you learn in this district is that there is a mind behind every plan, the better the mind the more dangerous the player is in this game."

The waiters re-entered to clean the table.

"By now news of what has occurred has probably made its way back to the crime lords of San Fransokyo…of which I am one." Giving him another one of his infamous grins that made your blood go cold.

"I will teach you how to survive in this cruel world, since after your display earlier they will hound you until you either join them or disappear…permanently. I will use some of my contacts to make you exist legally and all I ask in return is you attend my university for academic assessment and later lessons, and stay put until I have finished imparting my wisdom on your naïve little mind. Do we have an accord?"

Harry was for what felt like the thousandth time in shock. He had hid his face true but how many kids were there in the crowd? Could he pretend to be another street rat and leave? He had been in the building for too long now he couldn't evade all the informants that Po was suggesting were looking out for him. For what he was being offered he stood to gain a lot from this man, life certainly wouldn't be boring with him either and an easy solution to some of his major problems considering the high tech society he had landed himself in. Steeling his resolve he made the decision that would forever change his fate and eventually shake the entire city to its core.

"I agree."

The smile that appeared on the Chairman's face could have lit up the room and the hidden smirk on Kaguya's would have made him run for it.

"Excellent! Most excellent! Well my family has humble beginnings in this city, why the very building you are dining in was the starting point of it all. You will be staying here until tomorrow when Kaguya will come to collect you for the testing; in the meantime I will start to get the documents for citizenship, birth etc. in order and have them ready for you to sign upon your arrival at UCSF tomorrow." Pushing the chair away and standing up he made his way to the door giving a nod to one of the waiters.

"I would rest up young Harry, that brain of yours will be pushed to its very limits during your tenure with me. We will begin tomorrow, and there will be **nothing** held back am I understood." With a glance over his shoulder he looked Harry in the eye and left once the raven haired boy nodded his assent. Kaguya giving him a coy smile on the way out rearranging her knives/sticks/hairpins in the artistic construction of folded hair on her head (Bloodless of course).

Harry closed his eyes softly as the waiter approached with what he assumed was his room key, his life was definitely going to be interesting now. That wasn't a bad thing though, a bored Harry is a very scary Harry…and maybe he would make a couple of friends along the way…oh what to do what to do…


	4. Chapter 3- Testing One's Limits

**A/N : Ughh I hate this chapter! I have deleted and re-written it more times than I care to count I'm sick of looking at it but I will admit that it is an important part of the plot I have chosen to ride with but I shall edit no more of it! Hope you all enjoy**

_**PreludeOfWater**_

"Ughhhh" Light peered throgh the open window shining directly into the raven haired mess sprawled on the double bed of the humble wooden room at the Plucked Duck.

Cursing his bad luck for not closing the windows the young Harry was smoothing over what he would pressume a hangover would feel like; his body felt as though it was on fire. He could feel the pain surge through his arms, knowing exactly what had caused that pain, so there was consequences for using too much magic in one go it seemed.

Huffing slightly he threw his body around to face the ceiling letting out a groan once what seemed like a torturous manouver was completed. What time was it? He could hear the birds outside the window and slow pull and push of the sea against the docks but other than that there was no clock in the room and he was being 'collected' by the deadly Kaguya at some point today. Groaning once more for good measure he pulled himself from the bed and set about completing his morning routine -namely singing in the shower.

Appearing back in his current bedroom fluffy towel wrapped around his waist he would vehemently deny that he screamed like a girl when Kaguya scratched a nail down his back.

"Dead." She whispered in his ear. "Somehow I don't think you will last very long here kiddo."

Eyebrow twitching and only feeling a little bit violated...those nails were sharp you know! Harry spoke a sarcastically "Of course I was completely expecting you to walk into my room without so much as a knock."

Kaguya snorted "Listen kiddo, the first thing you need to know about this district of the city is that it is essentially lawless, so a poor little lamb like you would be the ideal target for the more experienced wolves among the resident sheep." taking another step forward, straight into Harry's personal space. "You have the prettiest green eyes I've ever seen...I'm pretty sure the scum of this place would like to make a hasty profit off of you."

Harry looked more than a little horrified at what he was hearing.

"Oh don't look so shocked kiddo. The entire district is ruled by different gang lords, each supplies and encourages bad habits and crimes as long as it fills their pockets, they don't care and the police certainly wont help you; they are too busy confining or trying to confine the scum in here." Giving that blood lusting grin at the young Harry she continued to systematically un-nerve him "You may be in the Chairman's family territory but you seen what happened yesterday the 'safe zone' as it where is slowly declining as the numbers he once wielded where divided into three and he lost even more because the other crime lords gained more clout than him."

"Are you telling me people, adults and children are stolen and sold here...for what?!" Harry asked slightly panicky, he only flinched further as a sharp nail stroked him down the side of the face.

"That my dear little Harry is something you should hope you never find out...man is an ugly creature, they are attracted to pretty things your face would be classed as one so make sure you are extremely careful at the docks outside Uncle Po's territory, okay?" the sickly terrifying smile once again.

Harry gave his jerky nod before fleeing back into the bathroom to shove some clothes on. Both made their way out of the restaurant/inn, Harry with his hood over his head once again casting a shadow over his face.

stepping into the car parked outside with tinted windows he buckled up his seat-belt, let his hood down and enjoyed the view of the bypassing city on the way to the university of San Fransokyo.

The car started its slow deceleration outside the congregation of buildings and well tended gardens of UCSF and for once Harry was quite soundly in awe of the quiet aura the place seemed to give off compared to the tense atmosphere of the docks. Getting out of the car he made his way around it to follow Kaguya who was well on her way to the nearest building -the disadvantage to being small-

"Come on kiddo! keep up!" she called smoothly behind her stepping through the glass double doors of the main administrative building of the university campus.

Grumbling Harry did in fact run a bit to keep up with the psychopathic/irritating woman why? Only so he didn't annoy the bigger psychopath that controlled the smaller one.

Kaguya barely slowed her pace as she spoke to the secretary who was living up to the stereotype of being on the phone "The Chairman is expecting us." to which she received a nod of acceptance from the small woman clad in pink wool.

'seriously? in this weather?' thought Harry as he and his escort approached the office door.

Stepping through the double doors and into the Chairman's office Harry let his eyes examining the domain of the hidden tiger. It was quaint in a traditional manner to the untrained and ignorant eye it also gave off the look of being rather simple but Harry knew what this man's greatest trait was, deception. There was no doubt in his mind that those simple looking paintings held heavier price than what most would be able to barter for their life.

The Chairman watched as his soon to be second young protege walk through with his first. He had pulled some some strings and maybe broken a few bones to get the paperwork for the boy on his desk by 10 o'clock today. As far as anyone was concerned he had found another cast out accident

"Ah young Harry how wonderful to see you so early in my little abode." Taking no small amount of pleasure from the grimace the young boy gave him in return; a small chuckle was the old man's reply to him 'ah youth there was only a few ways their elders punished them universally and forcing them out of bed early was one of those things.

Eyeing the paperwork on his desk he made his way to the seat in front of it and sat himself down. He had needed to pull some strings to have this plethora of paper on his desk so early on in the morning. As far as his contacts knew he had found another cast away accident from the girls of the red light district; well accidents did happen he supposed with a wry grin remembering one of his own 'adventures' in that particular area in his youth.

"Well here is what we agreed on young man" swinging himself around to face him waving his hand over the veritable mountain of documents idly taking note of Kaguya giggling behind him- she knew what the kid had let himself in for, well so did he but one mustn't ruin the 'happy' surprises in life for what is it but one big learning experience.

"Well with amount of paperwork you will probably be here for a while, mostly reading of course and couple of signatures for legality." He spoke with a cheery smile on his face "You will then proceed to the Stark building to undergo the basic tests for the foundation subjects; those include English, Mathematics, Biology -focusing on Human Anatomy-, Physics, Chemistry and Technology."

Harry listened on to what Chairman Po was asking him to undertake, so far so good he knew quite a bit about most of the subjects. English being his mother tongue should be a given, he had spent a lot of his time using and manipulating numbers especially in those blessed trips to the local library that seemed to be a weekly trip for his primary school. Biology he was sure he had the basics down the same with Physics...his chemistry could use a bit of work. Harry however was glad that History was absent on this test since he had next to no knowledge of this worlds major events, he didn't even know if they corresponded to events of his own world or not!

It was around ten o'clock before he had managed to wade his way through that thrice damned pile of paperwork, he was convinced that trees where one of the major sources of evil in the world despite how vital they may be for survival. Kaguya said nothing to the fact that he left the Chairman's office mumbling 'burn them all'

The short walk that it was over to the Stark building that was actually two conjoining towers where the rooms on the tower on the left where denoted with an H and the ones on the left a A, Kaguya proceeded to tell him they were named after the father and son engineering and technology geniuses known as Howard Stark and his son Anthony (more commonly known as Tony) Stark. To say Harry was suitably impressed was an understatement.

The campus had a load of students going about their usual studenty hubbub although the sight of Harry gave a few others pause at the strangeness of a child being in their territory. Kaguya lead the youngster to floor eight of the Howard tower and sent him into a small room once she had swiped the ID card reader with her own gold card.

"Your test will begin when you hear the beep, no electronic devices will be allowed into the exam hall, there are four candidates here for the Intellect Scholarship test, you are not to interrupt them in any way-"

"No~" Harry drawled, who did she think she was talking to think that he would talk to anone during an exam?

"Oh brat..." ah the return of the sinister smile "I'm going to enjoy torturing you...off you trot! Have fun, hugs and kisses and all that" and with that she pushed him through the door.

"Oh I can tell we are gona love each other darlin." He mumbled once again taking in the new surroundings echos of the ghosts of his nightmares as a child screaming CONSTANT VIGILANCE! There were only three people in the glass encased room including himself. A girl with big glasses and bright blonde hair wearing a woolen jumper that stretched down her slender form, not an over-endowed female like Kaguya though, she screamed the cute and brainy stereotype in spades though. The other occupant was a male he looked to be about sixteen...had to be around that age he was wearing the standard American apparel of slim denims, white T-shirt and baseball cap in red. Harry allowed himself a little chuckle as he noticed the not so subtle glances the boy was giving the girl who was quite oblivious despite the obvious interest the other held.

Walking over to an empty chair next to the one the boy was sitting at he took his time to admire the city skyline from the window; bluntly it was nothing short of beautiful, it seemed that modern western architecture had been blended with ancient east aisian architecture throughout the majority of the central city.

An examinar walked through the door and placed three papers on each desk "These are your general IQ, baseline and apptitude tests that this university has devised for the Chairman Po Scholarship programme, if you complete these papers to satisfaction you will recieve an honorary Highschool graduation diploma from the university to help you even if you do not make the cut. You will have until 1 o'clock to finish these papers. No conferring and Good Luck. Begin."

Harry couldn't begrudge the man of the fact that he was efficient 'And so it begins' was the thought that crossed his mind as he opened the first paper. Pattern Recognition. It was going to be one longggggggggg day.

It was nearing two o'clock by the time the three of them had completed their exams. Harry thought that the paper for IQ and baseline was relatively easy if not a bit time consuming to complete, he wasn't too confident in the technology and engineering section of the aptitude test though. Just as he was packing away a pen he had swiped from the Chairman's office back into his hoodie pocket the boy next to him let out an enormous sigh.

"MAN! that was tough." Just as he was finished he slammed his head down on the table.

"You should be careful on how hard you do that, could give yourself a concussion." The slender girl spoke up, still oblivious to the boys light blush. Harry let out a little snicker oh this was gonna be fuuuuunnnnn!

The snicker caught the attention of the other two, what followed Harry would steadfastly deny forever.

"SO CUTE!" within a second the girl had rounded three desks plus their chairs and captured the smaller Harry in her arms finding it a good time to pinch and strech his cheeks.

"O-o-oi!" Was all he managed to get out, damn this girl had a grip and a half.

"Well guess a little revenge is therapy for the soul." The boy looked at them "I'm Tadashi Hamada so little raven what is your name?" he smiled mockingly at the green eyed kid.

"Hawwy Poha!" Grrr this female...

"So cute! My name is Honey Lemon, you can call me Honey."

"Wha? AHH!" 'not my fault I put it in tea' thought Harry though his face was starting to get a bit numb.

"Don't laugh its not nice." With that she released his cheeks from her pinching and gave them both a light slap she however did not release him from the hug...all in all Harry was very disgruntled with the affection.

"I said my name is Harry Potter." he grunted out resisting the urge to zap the girl who is as 'sweet' as her namesake will a bolt of lightning.

"Thats nice." Tadashi dismissed him taking no short amount of pleasure from the puffed up red cheeks he got in return "So how did you both end up here?"

Honey seemed to perk up even more than her over-chipper (in Harry's opinion) attitude already was "Oh Oh! My sister was doing a chemistry project for her senior year here and she let me mess around with the chemicals, one of my mixes was meant to create a diffusable substance that will make you hallucinate...yeah...well her professor caught me but not before it made its way through the ventilation system."

Tadashi and Harry did a double take, she was making what was effectively a drug to mess around with for her own amusement, the wrong impression was given here.

"Er...well...I'm not quite as bad as that." Tadashi spoke nervously now "I was caught teaching my brother how to program a robotic soldier."

"That doesn't sound as bad as manufacturing drugs i suppose" Harry spoke.

"Yeah well I may agree except my brother also turned it on" Harry's eyes went wide, these people, "Aaaaand there could also have been the little tibit of info that it escaped the lab, I'm pretty sure it was on the news actually." Tadashi paused in thought recalling the screams that the escapee robot caused. "Thankfully the settings were set to attack and restrain, not kill, I don't want to even think of what would have happened had I programmed those protocols into it. Either way I think the Computing science and Robotic Engineering head of department Professor Callaghan seen the news story and offered me a place; I cant afford it right now so he basically sent me through the programme."

Harry by now was feeling under accomplished, he couldn't exactly hit out with 'well guys I'm afraid to say unlike you both I finished the job and burned the fuckers alive!' he may have been in a different world but he was 99% certain that implicating himself in something like that would get him a life sentance at least and a mental asylum at worst. Deep breath " Well i didn't do anything fancy like you both" He made a show of looking down at his feet -show insecurity and act your age-

"Well you must have this was the test for one of if not thee most prestigious scholarship in the country, its basically a free pass to study all that you want and sit the exams you want as long as you provide the results and research." Honey exclaimed.

"Eh...I got into a fight with some thugs down at the docks with the Chairman, I helped him a bit we had lunch and apparently I impressed him."

"Huh? you got into a fight with thugs? Your like what- eight?" Tadashi questioned his sanity, his little brother Hiro was disaster prone and if he couldn't find trouble he usually made it, but this, this was taking the micky.

"Eleven!" He pouted looking at Honey for assistance, female were weak to that line of thinking something about children and maternal instincts. Looking up he met a stern and angry face. Oh shit.

"YOU WHAT!" Honey was livid "Children should not be picking fights with other kids like that it encourages violence in later life."

Harry was not used to the attention he was recieving he could handle anger it was easy to respond to but concern was something new and if he was being honest he was freaking out big time "T-t-they were a lot bigger and older though.."

"COME AGAIN!" Honey's face was red now "THAT IS IT! I'll show you a chemical to knock the ingrates out! No more fighting older boys though!"

Tadashi and Harry sweat-dropped her solution was rather counter-productive.

"Well, they said that the results of the test should be ready by three o'clock so I guess we should go get lunch" Tadashi offered appeasement through the prospect of food.

The statement was met with a 180 reaction "Oh I call the cupcakes!" She squealed a skipped out of the room. Tadashi laughed lightly while scratching his neck. He turned to ask Harry about something but it left him when he noticed the boy giving him glistening adoring eyes.

Harry's thoughts where 'This man is a god!'

Tadashi slowly backed out of the room to follow Honey to the canteen, the day was just getting weirder and weirder.

Come three o'clock the three unfortunates had learned quite a bit about one another. Tadashi was an AI genius for his age, a given considering the Robotic soldier for starters. He also had an obsession with pasta, he had eaten four bowls of the stuff already.

Honey on the other hand had a ridiculous sweet tooth, a quick glance at her finished plate made Harry feel ill, when he asked out of sheer childish curiosity -for a change- how she was so thin the response was a giggly "Chemicals~~~~~" the female was insane but she had prodigious skills in chemistry, her dream was to discover another element or discover a compound that does something spectacularly flashy that teachers will show in schools. If you asked Harry she had a dual personality. If you asked Tadashi she was a goddess in human form.

The boy was still GaGa over her and it just seemed to be getting worse.

Tadashi and Honey learned that Harry was very smart in general, he didn't have their specialized knowledge but an immense raw building block, he just needed to find his niche. That and he had a habit of spacing out in thought when people weren't looking. Tadashi thought that his little brother Hiro would get along well with him, he was just as strange but before anymore conversation could be had the Chairman surprised them by sitting down at their tables.

"Welcome welcome candidates and congratulations on your acceptance to the University of San Fransokyo." Chairman Po smiled.

Harry had seen that smile before, this did not bode well.


	5. Chapter 4- The Making of a Villain

**A/N Ah hello everyone hope you've all been well and good. As a reviewer kindly pointed out to me in my last chapter, I sort of opened Pandora's box when I connected my story however indirectly to the greater Marvel universe villains T_T I'm not a big comic reader I will be the first to admit i know next to nothing about the whole AU's that Marvel tend to do alongside their main universe. BUT. I have worked out a potential story line with a possible solution to place Harry in the upper tier villains should you wish me to expand this into the Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy or maybe both? This is all good and well unless Age of Ultron decides to screw me over with using parts of my potential plot adjustments.**

**The Poll is on my profile.**

**Hope you all enjoy.**

_**PreludeOfWater**_

It had been a year since Harry had accepted the position in the university, he had managed to excel the expectations of both his peers and his tutors; he had decided to run with majoring in Biology with minors of Physics and Chemistry. Tadashi taught him programming in his spare time but if he was honest about his feelings, Harry thought that computers were amazing things but the time it took to program one was tedious. Equations can have steps skipped when you know what the next part will equal. Programming one little typo into the code and the whole thing goes up in flames.

Understanding the logic of the routines needed he did, however, the masterful skill of quick typing he did not. Essays were enough to cope with getting them all typed out but adding programming was a recipe for disaster. All this being said and done Harry had done pretty well for himself all things considered. The Chairman or 'Uncle Po' as he demanded Harry to address him as had him doing secretarial work for the university's finances, they weren't pretty with the pressure the government is putting on them for reduced running fees and unions demanding more pay rises for lecturers. Thinking on it he couldn't help but let out a sigh, you really only ever heard one side of the story on the news. Cracking his back, it was still sore from yesterdays training...that was another thing Uncle Po had demanded, that he learn to properly fight! Sighing once again sometimes it was too much effort being a now certified genius, it just increased expectations. Harry let his mind wander back to the first time he was battered to the ground by the 60+ year old man with pension packages included.

(Flashback Begins)

Po watched his young -soon to be- protege walk through the door to the university gym hall, he couldn't quite keep the smirk of his face as he noticed how the boy maintained a minimum distance between Kaguya and himself at all times.

'The boy definitely has good situational awareness' He thought as he brought out a medium length boken enjoying the look of horror passing through Harry's face as he tossed it to him...oh he understood what was about to happen alright, let the games begin.

"Well, we can't have my young protectorate defenceless when we aren't around can we; someone will try something eventually young Harry, trust me when I say that it is better that you start to learn how to defend yourself now than later when you're covered in bruises cuts and stab wounds."

Harry wasn't one to be intimidated by thugs "Oh I am quite capable of defending myself, you know that." he tried to bargain with the old man...key word being tried.

"HA! you think that was defence?! No that was sloppy! Every Yakuza, Triad and Gang-banger from the docks to the hills have some form of training the ones you fought were the newest recruits that had joined up with Lee for some quick cash!" Po bit out harshly, Harry would learn this lesson now before the stupid fool had to learn it the hard way or worse die from the mistake. "The training and expertise from these criminal organizations varies we have the Yakuza families who have large gambling dens and run the skin trade as well as experienced blade masters, they are discreet and deadly and not above using poison and other means to get you out of their way they don't like to do flashy performances like the other showboaters i.e. they are assassins for hire!" Pressing the attack he stepped forward and brought a basic forward slash down on Harry with a speed slow enough to be obvious.

Harry brought the boken above his head and held the end of the tip with his hand giving it more balance. Po shouted "THIS IS NOT A MOVIE OR ANIME BOY!" and applied more pressure on the occurring strike, Harry's boken edge slid from his open grip and what would have been the sharp of the blade slid down his hand and wrist.

"Congratulations Harry you just lost an arm!" Po mocked "You think that because you took out a couple of low life thugs you're untouchable? Don't make me laugh!" Bring his boken down on the boy once more, forcing the lad to roll out of the way "Again!" swing, sweep, stab, a slow paced mantra "The triads have hand to hand combatants that are unparalleled in their field coming from a more illustrious warrior lineage than even my own, they don't stop improving until they die! The older the opponent the more deadlier the warrior!" A yelp of pain as he brought the boken down on Harry's head "DEAD!You wouldn't last a minute against one never mind a group of them at your level; the Triad families deal and consort with the opium trade and have a hand in counterfeit production AGAIN!"

Kaguya couldn't help but wince at the boy soon-to-be brother in arms was ruthlessly pummelled into the tatami, she had been in his position before but he was adapting quicker than her.

"This is truly pathetic boy! Is this the best you can do!" Harry's eyes took on a manic gleam.

"DONT CALL ME BOY!" His magic fired through the wooden bokken and lashed out a bout of electricity at the old man, Po for all his virtues and faults was truly surprised he had thought Harry had used some chemical or weapon in the fight at the docks, he didn't think that the boy was mutant, nonetheless he was going to be his protege either way he did not go back on his word. With skill that one would have thought impossible Po swirled his bokken in a circular motion with eye-blaring speeds before arcing it into the ground behind him, following through he swerved his foot around as a pivot as he swung the bokken back in Harry's direction.

Harry's eyes widened as the gust of air generated by the boken's swing blasted past him, a quick wince at the paper thin slice that was made on his cheek. Po growled at him like an angry Tiger "Fancy abilities will get you nowhere if you are not disciplined enough to use them properly, even a normal human like myself when conditioned and disciplined enough in a skill can supersede all premade human notions of what is human and what is superhuman...DEAD! AGAIN!" And Po proceeded to batter Harry within an inch of his life while subtly forcing the boy to make changes to his stance with each strike "The last criminal organisation you should be worried about is the Gang-Bangers, probably the most unoriginal of the lot if i'm honest, brawlers when it comes down to a scrap but when it comes to ranged weapons...thats when you begin to worry. Very few things and people can block a bullet fired from a gun. They may be outlawed in this country but with the connections that the Gang-Bangers have to the Americas it makes them all the more dangerous, those connections give them access to the largest assortment of drugs and contraband items from around the world and it also places them in a situation of financial security that has forced the Triad and Yakuza families to assimilate power elsewhere to stand on equal footing. They as you can obviously can work out hold the largest part of the drugs trade and are involved in human trafficking as well as the pornography trade...surprisingly lucrative my spies tell me." Po educated the young impressionable Harry with a lecherous grin.

"You!" Harry blushed bright red -ah innocence- "You dirty old man!"

An anger nerve appeared on Po's forehead as Kaguya snickered into her hand saying "He got you there gramps."

Po went through a series of nervous twitches before he brought the bokken down on Harry's head with neck-breaking speed "IDIOT!"

The screams of pain could be heard all around the city...no one really cared.

(Flashback end)

Grinning in remembrance of his first training session with Uncle Po he continued thinking on how much that lesson taught him, he had never been directly involved with Uncle Po and maintaining his 'territories' as it were. That was Kaguya's job and for the most part she really enjoyed it, when faced with Harry's question of 'Why would you not want a different job' she gave the blood chilling reply of 'I'd miss the screaming too much.' She loved him really or that was at least what Harry had tried to delude himself into thinking. No Harry had taken a more infrastructural role in Uncle Po's little empire as it were he was covering the maintenance costs plus thug fees, weapons fees and surprisingly enough the lost and found of the university dojo as a punishment for setting Uncle Po's tweed jacket on fire accidentally…the man was very fond of it apparently.

Well the fees were getting worse and the prestigious university was running into a spot of bother with this new maximum fee per semester and infernal pay rises...that led to him being roped into a meeting with the account manager for the university at the Bank of SanFransokyo, part of a conglomerate of other banks absorbed into one supergroup i.e. the men that run the world behind the scenes. That and they were money grabbing assholes to boot….cheeky buggers thought they could deny him access to the university's own account to improve campus infrastructure to a 'worrying amount' being withdrawn from said account and almost next to no returns being made!? the next semester payment wasn't due for submission until two months from now.

Entering the bank he did take note that the floor and windows were pristine condition as he could see every strand of his crow-nest like hair through them. A hand curled around his walking stick/umbrella (that contain a multitude of surprised of the deadly variety) he had downright refused to carry a cane or walking stick in public he was twelve for crying out loud! Although he did see reason with Uncle Po wanting him to keep his weapon on him at all times (you never know when you will need it.)

There was a blonde secretary standing ready to greet him, it wasn't the first time he had needed to fight these dragons, they knew his face.

"Ah Mister Potter, Mister Reynolds is expecting you please follow me." She said before turning and moving at what appeared to be a ridiculous pace due to the constrictive pencil skirt the woman wore. He did however notice how empty the bank was compared to the usual working day...not a soul in sight bar the secretary...something was afoul here.

Following down the large black marble hallway they reached an office door with Mr A. Reynolds written in gold on the front.

"Please go on ahead, he is expecting you."

"You've said that already." Harry snarked taking a small bit of amusement for the flush she gave, this bank tried its damned best to be 'prestigious' but it failed in nearly every department, the furniture was second hand and the roof was false stone, it was that cheap fiber insulation shit that the university had used for practicality sake. The place however was recently done up as the lovely floors indicated...there lay a thought to ponder.

Entering the office the posturing began with being ignored as he entered the room with Reynolds focusing or rather trying to pretend he had more important work than the customer in front of him.

'So thats how he wants to play it, fine, I'm game' Harry did have a huge love of games. Harry ignored decorum, without being greeted he walked up to the desk and placed his umbrella at the side of the chair as he sat down. Setting his hands over a single crossed leg making himself look very proper -well as much as twelve year old could look- and spoke "It is exceedingly rude to make a paying customer wait Mr Reynolds...I do not appreciate your pathetic attempt at power play here." who was Harry kidding he loved it, his flair for the dramatic that Uncle Po and Kaguya both agreed that he had.

Reynolds looked up in barely disguised disgust "Well Mr Potter I don't have a lot of time to play around with children in my line of work."

"I would be very careful about how you refer to me, I am here in the stead of Chairman Po. My word is as good as his at the moment." Harry added in the little intimidation tactic, the Chairman was out of comission for a while a mild illness had him bedbound for recovery.

"Yes...the Chairman, tell me how is the old fart these days, heard he was out of action huh?" Reynolds tiptoed around the subject with thinly veiled aggression and happiness? "Shame the last of the old guard is getting on in years...nearing the end isn't he?"

"Mr Reynolds." Harry's voice took on a serpentine quality and steel like tone that brokered no argument "The health of the Chairman no matter how...concerning...it is that you managed to come across such information so quickly, we are here to discuss the missive that your bank sent me at the university about being denied access to the funds granted to us by the government and the funds that are submitted tri-annually in millions of dollars for student semester admission fees." Harry began a tap repetition of his index finger against his leg, his size and age may be his disadvantage but if used correctly like the chairman taught him it could also be one of his greatest assets. No adult finds a child with a blood hound manner a nice experience.

"Well, you d-" Reynolds began to explain in a patronising and condescending manner before he was cut off.

"Show me the account records." Harry demanded.

"Wha-"

"Show me the account records you blithering idiot, unlike you I do not have the luxury of being able to do nothing all day."

"I'm afraid that the account had to be closed because of-" Reynolds was starting to break out in a light sweat his eyes darting between the contract of his desk and the 'child' in front of him.

"Ah, I see, now everything is falling into place." Harry got up and swiped the sheet of paper that Reynolds seemed to be anxious over, said man let out a yelp but was too slow to stop the boy.

"This explains a lot, your plan I have to admit Reynolds was a cunning one but it had its flaws. Considering how fast you knew of the Chairman being put out of commission you have a spy in our ranks, no?"

"Wel-"

"That and there is the small matter that this contract is so straightforward it would make lawyers weep in sorrow with the lack of linguistic jargon in it. Seriously? Forfeit all right to the monies in the Ashikaga family accounts. This isn't just an attack on the university is it. You were waiting for me personally, the theory that you have a spy in the Ashikaga ranks would give credence to this considering the fact that I am temporarily managing the family and university finances is not a close guarded secret in the family."

"I have no idea wh-"

"Who are you working for." Harry demanded "The Liao family?"

Reynolds was breaking out in a sweat, this was meant to be a kid the plan was to have him come in and pressure him into signing the documents with information saying that they had to close the accounts because there was not enough in them to stay open, they boy was twelve for crying out loud he should have caved! At no point was he in control, he needed to get Zhou in and quick.

"So~" Harry drawled as he seen Reynolds back over to the buzzer where he would undoubtedly call for his reinforcements that he had been left to force him to sign this mockery to legislation "You have me curious now." Picking up his umbrella he walked to the window and looked outside to see a not so discreet hummer with tinted windows….that was most definitely not there when he entered the building, so roughly five, four plus a driver a manageable number of opponents; the design was one that the Liao Triad family favoured, they were vying for control of whatever the Chairman had left of the docks so far they had been unsuccessful in that endeavour.

"You have made an enemy of the Ashikaga family today Antonine." Harry used Reynolds first name, he knew that he would get involved in the Yakuza activity at one point but Harry could safely say he didn't think it would be so soon. Punishment for treachery must be handed out or the gravitas of the Ashikaga family will fall tremendously if they think that they could be destroyed through a child. Reynolds waited for Zhou and his men to come through the door.

"Electro Magnetic Pulse Activated, Strategic Lock Disengaged" The robotic voice echoed throughout the room with a click as the lights went out leaving the room to be filled with the slightest dying light from the setting sun outside. Antonine turned to see the shadow falling over the face of Mister Potter with those eery luminous green eyes.

"There are no cameras active Antonine, there will be no escape for you unless I permit it."

The door was kicked in and the fight kicked off Harry didn't allow the Triads a word before the metallic scrape of his sword sounded as he pulled it from the inner tubing of the umbrellas' metal sheath. The demonic trill that followed his use of magic that he channeled through the sword into fire sounded to distract and unnerve his opponents, four quick strides and he was in the fray as the first raised leg for an ax kick went in the air. He opened the umbrella itself and channeled his magic through it to act as a shield when he caught one triad with a throwing knife, the man looked on in disbelief as the knife bounced of the fabric of the umbrella. Harry used the molten hot sword and brought it through the leg of the man in the process of trying to kick him the scream was almost inhuman, but its purpose was fulfilled when the lacked fell over in pain missing two thirds of his leg, a clean cauterised cut, followed up when he slashed the sword through the neck of the one who had thrown the knife. That one dropped lifeless.

"Bishamonten's call has been heard" Harry spoke eerily.

Zhou could barely believe his eyes two of the four fighters he had brought with him he didn't have time to react as the three foot terror tore his way through the final henchmen with that molten red blade he could only watch in a hypnotic fashion as said blade was brought down on him. Darkness.

"That was distasteful Antonine" he turned to face him as the blade rapidly cooled thanks to his magic, as the Chairman's wise words of he who masters the basics becomes the master, his heating up and cooling down of his sword had been hard initially now he had taken it to new levels. Antonine was cowering in the corner of the room the EMP that he had loosed in the room would have knocked out the systems inside it however outside was still very much operational.

Putting his umbrella up over his head he walked to the kicked in door, Antonine stood up and watched him go strangely happy about surviving this.

"Sorry Antonine, no survivors." with that said the umbrella spun rapidly letting out a hail of poisoned needles. Antonine Reynolds slumped backwards with a needle embedded in his skull.

"Well looks like the Chairman has a meeting to schedule with the head of the Bank of SanFransokyo and the head of the Liao family." walking out he flipped the end of his blade open to reveal a USB slot, his work with Tadashi helped him to create a basic program while Tadashi unknowingly created an advanced decryption program that he would be able to manipulate to disengage firewalls temporarily he inserted it to the USB slot at the secretary's desk and proceeded to transfer the Ashikaga accounts to the accounts held by the Bank of Erebus and deleted the security footage for the day...advanced systems forget that having magnetic tape security reels can't as easily be messed with. Taking the USB out he popped it back into the sword hilt and put the cap back on before walking out of the bank.

Harry let out a chuckle as the getaway driver stepped on the gas as the umbrella covered teen walked out with his sword in view. Sliding it back into the umbrella his nifty wee invention informed him that the strategic lock was engaged great little mechanism that was inside the steel of the umbrella it could only be flipped using his magic the voice was more for dramatic effect...letting out a sigh he started to walk home as the rain started, screw the old man's cane anyday umbrellas were more practical.

Holding it at an angle over his head he never caught the face of the boy that looked a lot like Tadashi Hamada running down the street holding a robot trying to make sure it didn't get wet.

Today was a fun game.

**A/N: I was going to have Harry rob the bank but hey ho he can do something like that later, guess who finally made their debut appearance I promise in the next to chapters he will be in more of a main role need to get some backing and important information needs to be tied into the story otherwise its boring if you aint bored already :P**


	6. Chapter 5- Boys and their Toys

**A.N Hey yall, hope you enjoy I changed my mind with how the plot develops again the story will be mostly cannon till the end of the movie then it diverges into its own story and onwards :P**

**hope you all enjoy**

_**PreludeOfWater**_

It was after Harry had sat his PhD that things in his life took a swerve in a direction that he would later appreciate, for three years he had been working with Uncle Po and Kaguya, the old man had certainly put him through his paces that much was a definite. Now though he had achieved quite a lot, being brief he had decided to tell the Chairman that he had no wish to succeed him as head of the Ashikaga family on his death, he thought it would be too troublesome and Kaguya was technically first in line for succession considering she herself was a formidable fighter in her own right... in more than a few areas deadlier than Harry himself.

The Chairman initially was not pleased with the decision but in time grew to accept as the boy he had adopted as a grandson in the eyes of the law and the family members in general started to break away from the Yakuza mould. That being said Harry had and would never abandon those he seen as family and made that perfectly clear to the chairman but things had gotten boring when he had managed to secure the dock ownership back into the Ashikaga family and burned the Liao's alive in their own home after they failed in their first assassination attempt of the Chairman; best dissuade others who would pursue such a path as their own with a message. despite the brutality of it all quite a few of the other Crime Lords backed away from the Ashikaga after the Liao's day of reckoning, their influence had returned to a suitable level, not what it once was but still quite influential.

Harry had worked hand in hand with Tadashi the computing genius that he was, his skills were needed in a collaborative study that Harry had put forward to the Chairman but he needed machinery developed; some things just didn't exist. Tadashi would get the points added to the degree that he was sitting and if the venture was successful be given the option to sit the PhD study in engineering with the machine as the project. The venture was very successful and that day Harry made a discovery in the name of 'science' saying that though finding the scientific definition of Magic and detecting it and those with the capability to wield it are two different things entirely. It also gave him the evidence that he was looking for when he tested Honey and Tadashi's 'Magic' body concentration levels, it seemed that people from this world had a stronger constitution than himself which explained why Lee had survived being hit by his lightning attack when he first arrived.

So Dr H. Potter published his own thesis and test results that were added to the San Fransokyo library and Tadashi got his first class honours and was now working on his Masters by building some robot of mass destruction or something along those lines.

So that brought him to the here and now, sitting on the roof of one of the gambling dens he had created while he was still in the game, what better way to pass the time than watching robot fights. Harry let out a sigh at his guilty pleasure, Tadashi would never know or Harry would never hear the end of it. He had changed since he first arrived here in the great Sokyo he took to the whole college 'fashion' that Honey yammered on about, personally he thought it was just her genetic female dress up genes showing...he would never understand them. She had frog marched him into the city center to take him shopping because "The creepy blood stained clothes had to go!" not that she questioned why the clothes were bloodstained in the first place, ah good'ol Honey Lemon. It was a long and tortuous process but she ended up forcing him into a white long sleeve T-shirt which he rolled the sleeves up to his elbows and blue three quarter length shorts that had a slight baggy quality to them and they tied off just below the knee; the killer was when Harry put his foot down and bought sandals instead of trainers... don't get him wrong he loved trainers to bits but there was something about his sandals, call it an eccentricity if you would.

Anyway! there he sat on the end of a ledge overlooking the bot fight between a goth-like girl whom had a pretty good bot in Harry's not so expert opinion and Yama the fat tub of lard that he was; small town gangster if his thugs were anything to go by, everyone was welcome here as long as you respect the rules and pay up when you lost and no fighting. Harry hummed a little tune above the cheering as he watched the metal monsters duel, sadly he knew Yama was going to win the man was an arse, but an effective bot fighter he definitely was. It was then out of the corner of his eye that Harry noticed a boy about his age creep up through the entrance un-noticed and observed the two fighters everyone besides Harry completely oblivious to his presence.

Harrys eyes narrowed when he caught sight of what looked like a little stick figure that had been assembled with superglue was in the boys arms...the thing had a stupid smiley face on it. Harry's eyes widened in horror as he realised that the boy was about to befoul is arena with that trash! Before he could act the great lard-arse Yama challenged the crowd to beat him and the little shit and his abomination to bots slithered their way through it to meekly approach the broker.

"Can I try?" the boy meekly asked.

Yama turned with a grunt and Harry winced, too late, live and let die. "I have a robot...I built it myself..."

Die Harry thought, he's definitely going to die. Yama burst out laughing and Harry couldn't help but sag in relief the boy was given a small mercy there however unknown it was. The boy started to shrink on himself as the crowd around him joined Yama in his laughter. The broker gave him a coy smile.

"Beat it kid, house rules, you gotta pay to play~~" she added with a smirk.

Giving a sheepish look of realisation when the Broker flashed the money pot "Oh...um..." he went rifling through his pockets "Is this enough?" as he withdrew more than a few ten dollar notes from his hoodie.

"Whats your name little boy." Yama interjected condescendingly.

"Hiro-" He replied with a hopeful tone. Harry couldn't help but shake his head at the sky and muttered 'Here lies Hiro killed by-

"Hiro Hamada." Harry froze like a Russian winter and swerved his head to look at Hiro again spine going completely rigid. Hamada was not a common surname even in San Fransokyo and he did remember Tadashi mentioning a little pest...oh gods above if this boy was related to Tadashi...

Even quicker than before he swerved his head to reasses the robot, he hadn't seen Tadashi design a robot that hadn't tried to kill him yet. Nope same stupid face on the thing, but Harry did look at it with distrust now.

"PREPARE your bot, zero" Yama proclaimed for the crowd before withdrawing a roll of cash to place in the pot. Hiro deposited his money plus some coins which Harry had a hearty chuckle at, this one had a sense of humour at least. Harry could have sworn he was lifted into the air when Yama's ass made impact, oh we have a copycat.

The Broker blocked the fighters line of sight with each other with an open umbrella, an umbrella concealing a deadly attribute of his own design...he knew he never should have given his own to Kaguya; all Ashikaga clan members were outfitted with it once they completed their sword training.

"3..2...1...FIGHT!"

The tiny bot wobbled forward with its silly little face only to be smashed into pieces by 'Little Yama' which caused the bigger Yama to burst into laughter once more. Harry could do little more than have an open mouth at the display...maybe it was a different Hamada?

"wait wait wait...that was my first fight, can I try again?" Hiro asked with no small amount of desperation in his voice.

"No one likes a sore loser little boy, go home." Yama set his greasy hand forward towards the money pot.

"I've got more money~~" Hiro teased playfully.

Now hold the bus, Harry thought through narrowed eyes once more Hiro just happened to pull an organized roll of cash clearly bigger than the last from his other pocket, when he scrambled around like an idiot to find the first? Something was wrong here. The broker looked up at Harry for permission, and continued when she got the nod of ascent from him. Yama deposited more money into the pot along with Hiro's roll, the boy had forced the man to double the pot in a manipulated gamble by preying on the man's greed. This one was different from the rest.

The umbrella went down once more "Fighters ready?! FIGHT!"

The little bot jiggled and reassembled itself on command which caused Harry's eyebrows to rise "Megabot...destroy." Hiro commanded and the phrase that rattled through Harry was 'here we go' as the little bots stupid face rotated to show an angry red one in place of the daft yellow. Quick as a whippet the infernal this rotated and dodged the hulking little Yama bot and then disassembled its form into a snake like whip as it coiled up and around little Yama. All the while Hiro looked as bored as a nun in a brothel -a true nun that is- flicking the buttons that issued the commands with a practiced ease all the while the things running attack macros, Harry winced when the little bot coiled itself around little Yama's arm and put enough pressure on it to rip the metal from it's socket and proceeded to do the same with its head. Harry jumped down and advanced on the arena as a dumbstruck Yama regained his senses.

"No more Little Yama" Hiro smirked with no small amount of arrogance. Harry liked this one most definitely.

"This is not possible!" Yama yelled as Little Yama's head or at least what remained of it crumbled in his hands.

"Hey, I'm as surprised as you are" Hiro replied with little conviction as he was stacking in the money he had won into his pockets "Beginners luck." He continued just noticing how close the intimidating Yama had gotten "Yama..." He choked as the giant pushed him against the wall and yelled

"NO ONE HUSSLES YAMA!" and snatched Megabot "Teach him a lesson."

"Hey fellas...lets talk about this." Hiro tried to sound casual but it wasn't really working, Harry advanced forward and stopped beside Hiro.

"Yama" He all but hissed the Broker went for her umbrella and the tell tale sign for terror that usually followed was sounded *Strategic lock disengaged* The thugs behind Yama paled a bit when the sound of a motorbike was getting louder when said object busted through and into the thugs

"HIRO! GET ON!"

"Tadashi!" Hiro sagged in relief and Harry couldn't help but sigh with him...great another killer robot manufacturer in town. Harry began to walk away from the brothers not really in the mood to explain himself to his 'older more mature friend/brother figure' why he was in a gambling den for bot fights; that was when a hand grabbed him by the shirt and deposited him between Hiro and owner of said hand, before he could react Tadashi fired off with Hiro and himself in tow.

"Good timing" Hiro chirped as Megabot popped back into his hand.

"Are you ok?"

Hiro gave a happy "Yeah."

"Are you hurt?"

With an equally happy reply he gave "No." while looking back to see if there was anyone in pursuit. Harry couldn't help but feel awkward squashed in between the two brothers, that awkwardness only increased as Tadashi turned around to batter Hiro.

"Then. What. Were. You. Thinking? Nucklehead!" He slapped Hiro in quick succession then aimed a glare at Harry "Don't think I haven't realised who you were squirt! Wait till Honey hears about this!"

Harry paled while Hiro looked on at the interaction between his brother and the stranger in confusion, uh oh time to look smart as the glare was re-directed towards him again!

"You graduate high school at thirteen and this is what you're doing?" Tadashi asked with no small amount of scolding in his voice "HOLD ON!"

Harry gripped Tadashi's waist tightly when he noticed the ramp while Hiro clamped down on his shoulders.

"WOHOOOOO!" Hiro cried in the air, Harry was having a minor heart attack in between them.

"Bot fighting is illegal!" Tadashi started to rant "you're going to get yourself arrested!"

"Actually-" Harry started when Hiro finished his sentence.

"Bot fighting is perfectly legal, betting on bot fighting? Now, thats illegal" Withdrawing a roll of his money giving it a wave in front of Tadashi "But so lucrative." Harry gave a small nod in agreement knowing Tadashi could feel the nod behind him. "I'm on a roll big brother and theres no stopping me!"

"Oh no." Was Tadashi's last words as he ground the motorbike to a halt Harry being squashed in the process by big me and mini me. Police lights and sirens blaring from every direction and the thugs coming up behind them, there was no escape.

He couldn't help but say "Remind me to teach you how to avoid and get rid of the cops next time Ratchet." Harry drawled helpfully from behind Tadashi as the three of them were cuffed and thrown into the police car.

Tadashi sighed "Thank you Harry for your ever helpful words of wisdom." as the car door was shut.


	7. Chapter 6- pt 1: The Slammer

**A.N Well peeps...I deeply apologize for the long wait its been a busy couple of months with coursework and exams but I have typed out the first half of Chapter 6 I feel that I've kept you waiting too long for it so I publish the first half for you to read while I type up the second part which will probably be finished in a couple of days at the most. In other news I have a HP/GameOfThrones crossover in the pipeline the plot bunnies have been bothering me again.**

**I thank all those who reviewed it was encouraging to read them. Once again I apologize for the delay and hope you enjoy the first half of Chapter 6.**

_**PreludeOfWater**_

Chapter 6- part 1 : The Slammer

"Well~~~~ isnt this just cosy?" The sarcasm in Harry's voice was palpable, he just couldn't contain the vindictive smirk at the sight of Tadashi squashed up with the very people he tried to 'rescue' his brother and good self from.

Hiro on the other hand was on the receiving end of the glares since he had taken the majority of the people in the opposite cell's money….and his brother was in there….without backup.

Tadashi...Tadashi just glared at them although the tightening fists were visible when Harry decided to roll about the floor moaning

"So. Much. Space!"

Even big Yama was wishing he wasn't so big he was pretty sure he lost a thug in arms in his rolls at some point in his cell.

"Roll a little closer kid…" One of the inmates purred, murder gleaming in his eyes "I'll kill ya nice and slow like."

Harry paused mid-roll and looked at him with deceptive innocent green eyes with no small amount of mirth growing in them "Sorry my aunt told me only to go with strangers that had candy...you dont got any" he spoke with a big cheery smile plastered on his face also conveniently just out of reach from the new disgruntled inmate.

That baffled them all. Hiro couldn't help but chuckle at his cellmate's antics considering the giant ruse he led them all on an hour earlier they obviously hadn't learned not to let age fool them on wit.

The chuckle caused Harry to turn to what was essentially his unknown partner in crime "So, another Hamada huh?" plastering a look of intense concentration on his face he stopped wide eyed and grinned "Yep, the worlds fucked now!" was the happy cheer.

"LANGUAGE!" Tadashi hollered from the other cell.

"Yes mom!" Harry shouted behind his shoulder which managed to get another couple of laughs...man prison was boring he hadn't been here since what? two years ago for questioning on a double homicide, which he had _nothing_ to do with.

"I take it you're Harry?" Hiro spoke up "The one my brother is always ranting about?"

"He talks about me?" A malevolent gleam entered the emerald eyes, he scooted over to sit next to Hiro and threw his arm around his shoulders giving Tadashi a smile that would have made Kaguya proud.

"So….whats he said."

Being the little brother that he was Hiro noticed the perfect opportunity to land his older sibling in the heap, only due to being separated by iron bars of course.

"Well he did tell me about this one time you decided to cook pasta with hone-"

Tadashi went white as Harry literally growled and focused his gaze on Tadashi "You swore you would never tell!"

Tadashi didn't...hadn't, he would never speak of _that_ incident he still had nightmares…..wait what. "I...I didn't."

Hiro suddenly found the ceiling very interesting it wasn't often his brother woke up screaming but when he was yelling about pasta and honey, well he could understand the horrifying results of adding lemon into that dish but he wasn't a pasta buff, that was Tadashi's thing, so Harry's recipe happened to haunt him therefore he was all for it. Hiro thought on innocently with the true meaning of that particular dream flying right over his head.

"Why are you shaking man! He's just a brat!" One particularly muscled man spoke after he noticed Tadashi's quivering.

"Fool! be quiet!" Yama hissed quietly in his ear "That's Ashikaga Harry." he finished with a bit of urgency in his voice. Yama watched as Harry's temper simmered slightly at the remembrance of his synthetic foods and Honey's chemicals...that was an explosion to remember, his eyebrows and hair didn't quite make it though. Both Honey and himself hadn't managed to track down the remaining copies of the photos and who took them, Harry had his suspicions of Tadashi's infernal robots but he was hardly the only mechanic in the Institute of Technology.

"So when are you joining your brother at uni?" Harry asked as he turned back around to face the scruffy raven haired boy.

"Why would I want to go to that nerd school?" Hiro scoffed. Harry recoiled and just as he was about to retaliate the door slammed open.

"HAMADAS! YOU'RE OUT!" The warden hollered as he slothed his way through the hall, the man was approaching mid-life with courage and couldn't keep the vindictive humour off his face noticing the cram the prisoners had to do to allow Tadashi to the cell door.

"Sweet." Hiro jumped to his feet and turned to face his new acquaintance "When are you going to be getting out of here?"

Harry let a little smirk appear on his face "I'll be right behind you." he spoke just as the two Hamadas were ushered from the room. The warden turned and sneered at Harry "Not likely you murderous little shit. Ashikaga."

The other cell went quiet.

"Ah Warden!" Harry cried jovially as the half hidden sadistic gleam started to shine full beam from his eyes, Harry stared at him intensely. "How is the family?"

"What's it to-"

"Last time I checked your daughter Amelia was running around with that new dog of hers...just started elementary, am I right?"

The Warden stopped what he was saying while turning an interesting shade of beige.

"What am I talking about? Of course I'm right. Don't worry!" He gave out a little laugh "YOU'RE FAMILY IS SAFE!" crying out with dramatic flare...never could get rid of it.

"Are you threatening me?" The Warden asked quietly.

"No I'm threatening to cut your dog up and send it to your daughter paw by paw finishing with its distressed little head." finishing off with a wink "And then I'll kill your family and send them to you finger by finger….finishing off with"

"I won't stand here while you-"

"Sending a bomb to the following addresses." Going up on the tips of his feet he whispered a couple of addresses into the Wardens ear who went from pale to shaking.

"Paramours and all that I must say Warden I admire your stamina to have that many hidden wives." with a hearty chuckle Harry really did respect the man he must be doing something right for that many women to endure his constant absence.

"How do you know all this? No one knows all this."

"You made it my business to know all this when you threatened me with death row on my last visit here...of course if you just open the door and wipe my record of being here I will most certainly forget their locations this time while you move them all about for our next game of cat and mouse."

Numbly shaking his head he opened the cell and Harry walked out.

"Lock the door and walk with me Warden, we have much to discuss, including the recent crackdown of Ashikaga family businesses that's been happening, not much time to do it."

The other prisoners plus Yama could only watch wide eyed as the two walked at a sedate pace down the hall.

"Did that...really just happen?" Asked the man who threatened Harry before suddenly not so keen on trying it any time soon.

Yama turned with the face that held the fury of a thousand suns "YOU FOOL! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN US KILLED!" Throwing a punch that had him bouncing off the iron bars.

"At least know the men who run this city before you go and start pissing them off!"

"He's a boy!" the man shouted back holding his broken nose.

"That _boy_ is in charge of the finances of the USFS and the docks sector of the city, that _boy_ controls what gets in and out of this city by that bloody port!"

"And what! brats got money and influence! I aint scared."

Yama scoffed he may not be an intellectual genius but he was street wise "You should be, how do you think the drugs and firearms get into this city? And who has to be given payment to get them in. That _boy_ is the one the crimelords _have_ to play nice with unless they want to try and get their stock through air customs which is closely monitored by the police. The Docks...you would sooner find a gold statue there than a cop." Yama grunted "which is probably why the _boy_ wanted to talk to the Warden about why they were there in the first place….they are **never** there." With that said Yama pushed his way to the seat to rest on, tonight was as close to a brush with death as he cared to get. Let the fools be fools, now he had to ponder that bot fight.

Hiro walked with his brother nervously as he approached his Aunt Cass, he thought on Harry's words "What did he mean that he would be right behind us?"

"Exactly what he said." Was Tadashi's reply, seeing the look of confusion on his brother's face he decided to elaborate "Harry is the type of person that once he's decided on something he goes with it until he achieves what he wants. He's done many things people haven't thought possible until now. If he says he will be behind us, he will be out shortly." With that he approached the impending Cass bomb oh Gods above he could taste the disappointment from here...stupid brothers….stupid bot fighting.


	8. Chapter 6- pt 2: She-Who-Is-Cass

**A.N I will say this only once...Tadashi's fate is in your hands, I have a master plan for Tadashi from the 4 options I gave you on the poll for the story's path i.e. expansion or containment. I will let you know 3 of those options' plotlines ensure Tadashi's survival HOWEVER 1 will result in me offing him in a Game of Thrones worthy fashion :) I wont tell you which option does what though :P Vote away.**

**I did delete and re-write this chapter twice my reason for this is I wanted to further character development and practice using humor as I have been told mine is a bit...well I will use the adjective _unique_. It is also training for writing Fred when the main storyline of the film ends Fred who is also part of the reason I decided to cut the chapter off when I did (I planned to finish it after they meet the team) will also play a more important role than he did in the movie as will a few other characters if I have my way.**

**A thank you to all the reviewers who took the time to do so they have given me a few evil plot bunnies :] which you may or may not like.**

**To my dear Elifer who wrote me a thesis on programming paltforms and their pros, yes I understand it, I have a degree in Software Engineering, I will agree that standard application development can be fun, its also been done to death. The parts I was attempting to word my way in and around without boring everyone to tears was the greater aspects of programming (hacking a bank firewall.) I did consider that the boost in technology could have made it easy but the boost would also have made the countermeasures that more difficult to get past. As for Harry's slight deficiency with technology, wait and see. **

**HOWEVER the part of your review that grabbed my attention for a second read was the 'Harry have his wicked way with both brothers' for all my plotline scandals I have prepared for you all I sat there and asked myself 'Why didn't I think of that?' so the plot bunny it spawned is having a cup of tea and a digestive with me while I decide whether or not to use it in some way.**

**Hope you all enjoy**

_**PreludeOfWater**_

Chapter 6- part 2: She-Who-Is-Cass

Tadashi shrunk away from the verbal assault his smaller Aunt was landing on both him and Hiro, he could safely say it hit him right in the 'feels' and he wasn't even doing anything illegal!

"And I thought I raised you better! Or was it something I did?! Was it me! Did I raise you wrong!" Aunt Cass was starting to enter the realm of hysterical and the police clerk on the front desk was having the time of his life.

Said clerk raised his mug of coffee in salute and munched on his doughnut taking no small amount of entertainment from it, it was far too quiet these days. Mr Clerk sighed as he remembered the Friday nights of old when half of the chancers from the docks would pass through the halls from the hookers who were always up for a good gab to the drug dealers always shouting profanities and promising neverending retribution that never came...God he missed the screaming; Anything! Anything other than this damn empty hall all night 5 times a week, his mind was rotting...tonight was different though, that Ashikaga boy had returned for a visit. Interesting things always seemed to happen around him, unfortunate things too but interesting nonetheless.

Double homicide was the charge he was originally brought in for, a locked room murder that had detectives ripping their hair out over how he got in and out. Some believed he was innocent and just at the wrong place at the wrong time but Mr Clerk knew differently, he had seen and spoken to both the prestige and scum of society on both telephone and in person he knew from his 35 years of experience manning this desk which ones were guilty and which ones were innocent. Not that he ever told his superiors that, oh no no that would ruin the fun. The theories ranged from an unknown nerve gas to using magnets to seal the room, the boy could have used either he had the connections but apparently hadn't used them, the evidence was non-existent and they had to let them go but Mr Clerk would never forget that blood curdling smile as he spoke to the detective leading him out of the holding cell coming up to his desk. Mr Clerk had looked at him once before handing the release form over and said "I guess I will be seeing more of you in the future then." the response to which was a bright and cheery

"Of course! The place wouldn't be the same without me!"

Mr Clerk supposed he should as an officer of the law and upholder of civil justice be horrified at the thought of a boy as young as 12 murdering people, but damn he would wait and see how long this little Kingpin lasted before they finally nabbed him. If they managed to nab him.

The sound of the steel door into the holding cells halted conversation and brought Mr Clerk out of his memories about the 12 year old killer, because he was walking out of the holding with the warden? There was no call for release yet why is he...oh.

The line of thought died when he saw his ashen faced colleague, the poor thing.

Aunt Cass was brought out of her rant when Tadashi stopped her from leaving the station "Eh Aunt Cass?" He spoke softly "Can we wait on a friend of mine he said he will be out shortly."

She rounded on him and his brother "You're getting your friends caught up in this too!" She started to wail in despair only to stop when to holding door opened and she caught sight of a boy barely the same height as Hiro messy raven black hair that was all over the place in ¾ length shorts sandals and a long sleeved white top with the sleeves rolled up... she started to wail again "You're getting more kids involved in crime!~~~~~"

Tadashi just sighed as he watched Harry walk to front desk with the warden going to the computer as the clerk moved out of his way...strange.

Mr Clerk humphed when his colleague asked him to step away from his desk no doubt to commit what was considered a crime. Letting out a sigh he just got the release papers smile for the camera and all that.

"Couldn't stay outa trouble could ya kid?" he said amusedly passing over the forms and pen.

Harry smirked he liked this guy, much less uptight than the others "Of course you know me Monty" enjoying the brightened demeanor of the clerk at the mention of his name "The place wouldn't be the same without me."

"You're a scary kid you know that right?"

A small laugh escaped him "You don't know the half of it." Flourishing his signature he folded the document over "Oh and happy birthday by the way."

Monty just laughed as he placed the document in the shredder outside the view of the camera.

Aunt Cass ceased wailing to look at the boy approaching her charges "Oh look at you. All innocent and these two have ended up getting you locked up." Aunt Cass took a moment to compose herself.

Tadashi took the opening she gave him to hopefully get the show on the road.

"Well Aunt Cass this is Harry, Harry this is our Aunt Cass." He said waving a hand between them.

Harry gave a nervous wave "Hi." emotional females….equate to Honey Lemon in his mind dangerous and deceptive he braced himself for the smushing that tended to follow. Instead she started to head to the door crying about 'corrupting', 'innocence' and 'all her fault.'

Harry sighed, he gave up, the fairer sex was something he would never for all his brain cells come close to understanding.

Hiro approached "Don't worry about her she's just temperamental in thinking that shes done a good job raising us." that goofy smile plastered on his face, he was enjoying someone else getting that treatment.

Tadashi just wrapped his arms over the two's shoulders and escorted them outside to the car "Well looks like you will be crashing at our place Harry." Seeing Harry scrunch up his eyebrows in protest an evil thought passed through Tadashi's mind, fair's fair after what he did in the holding cells, taking a deep breath

"Oh no! you aren't going back there yourself!" Seeing the look of confusion on teen's face he moved his eyes upwards, Harry followed them to see Aunt Cass had stopped and was now staring at him with the look of pure worry, the bastard.

"You could be killed."

"Sold!" Hiro chirped catching on to what his older brother was up to.

Tadashi seeing his Aunt's face from under his skip cap whispered semi-dramatically "or even corrupted!"

"NOPE! NUH UH!" Aunt Cass opened the car door with speeds Harry was having trouble keeping up with "Not on my watch!" she roared like a lioness picking up Hiro and Harry by their collars and threw them in the car as Tadashi smirked at the look of shock on his little brother's face for getting involved...'paybacks a bitch' he thought calmly walking into the front seat of the car as Aunt Cass wrestled the two into submission and getting seatbelts fastned. Aunt Cass started the car and revved the engine. The whole ride to the Hamada residence was to the lecturing of Aunt Cass on how dangerous going home at night in San Fransokyo could be and how people especially two naive and impressionable children/teens were sometimes too tempting and were corrupted. Tadashi went a bit green at one point in the description of the overprotective guardian of the Hamadas all this despite out of the people listening two were prodigies in their own right and the other could technically be classed as a sociopath, he had burned people alive for crying out loud….pardon the pun.

They arrived and Aunt Cass was still having a serious case of motor mouth, Harry couldn't help but feel slightly disturbed at what went through her mind unlike the two Hamadas he didn't have the experience in blocking her out, he had heard EVERYTHING she said.

Opening the door she flicked the light switch and went straight for the pastry counter "SEE!" she shouted muffled by the food she had crammed into her mouth "STWESS E-HING!"

Tadashi sighed and rubbed the back of his neck before approaching his guardian "Let's get you some calming tea Aunt Cass."

Hiro just darted upstairs once the spotlight had moved on from him. Harry was unsure of what to do, he felt rather awkward in the presence of the Aunt who was currently being stabilized by Tadashi and the manners that Gramps had battered into him stopped him from following Hiro upstairs….OH THERE WAS A CAT!

Mirth danced in Harry's eyes as the feline approached him, swiftly picking up the bundle of fluffy happiness he went and sat down in one of the chairs giving the rounded ball of fluff a good scratch under the chin, the animal was putty within moments.

After five minutes Tadashi had finally managed to calm his Aunt's frayed nerves with a combination of camomile tea, mind numbing TV soaps and chocolate ice cream...the former and latter being polar opposites but hey what worked worked right?

Turning around he noticed Harry had captured the family feline and noticed his brother had abandoned him in the hall. Sighing he made his way to Harry he really had to teach his brother manners he could be so self centered it was unreal, nothing really held his interest for long and when something did the results scared him...he could still be classed as new to the robotics scene and look at him now undefeatable in bot fights; Hiro thought he didn't know about his little excursions HAH! He had been to every one of them. Perhaps Hiro could do with a friend or two Harry was definitely a possibility the two would either get on like a house on fire or set the actual house on fire but both were awkward and equally as stubborn as the other.

"I see that Mochi is quite taken with you." Tadashi smiled at Harry as he got to see another rare moment where the boy acted his age.

"Mhm he's purrfect aren't you." Harry cooed not really caring how much blackmail he was giving Tadashi, Mochi was powerless to do anything but purr under Harry's ministrations.

Rolling his eyes Tadashi beckoned at Harry "Come on let's go find my errant brother...and you can bring the cat with you."

Cats...'weakness discovered' was what went through his mind as they finished climbing the stairs opening his and Hiro's room door he found his little brother on the computer, surprise surprise.

"You better make this up to Aunt Cas before she eats everything in the Cafe." He stated with a mindlessly following green eyed drone + cat trailing behind him.

"For sure…" click click click was the response he got from his sibling as he threw his jacket onto his bed and opened the cupboard to get out the spare mattress and quilt.

"And I hope you learned your lesson bonehead." He said into the wooden box withdrawing the desired items.

Click click click. Setting them down on the ground his brother turned around on the chair and looked into his brother's eyes and spoke without shame or effort to him "Absolutely." while maintaining a perfectly straight face.

Tadashi's walking rhythm was interrupted at the sight, swaying a little to the left he slowed his pace looking at the _completely_ neutral face, the irregular step bought Harry's momentary attention from Mochi to observe the brothers, fingers still working their magic.

Tadashi's face screwed up in realisation "You're going bot fighting aren't you?!" he said with no small amount of incredulity...they had a guest tonight!

"Theres a fight across town if i book I can still make it." Hiro spoke as he got up and grabbed Megabot, Harry also got up and made his way to the computer that had the location of the Bot-Fight and summary displayed on it...it was in the docks Tadashi was correct in the respect that it wasn't safe to wander alone down there at night, if you were a regular little lamb.

Tadashi latched onto the hood of his brothers grey fleece. Hiro's face just adopted a look of annoyance and suffering as his brother turned him to face him.

Tadashi started to get desperate his brother's obsession with this Bot-Fighting business was going to land him in a bad place. "When are you going to start doing something with that big brain of yours?" he asked and poked his brothers head for effect.

Hiro slapped the hand and arm away from him and responded with an patronising and insulting tone "What? Go to college like you?" and poked his brother back and throwing another patronising jab into the mix to get him off his back "So people can tell me stuff I already know?" he smiled internally when he watched defeat cross Tadashi's face.

"Unbelievable-" Tadashi muttered as he watched his brother smirk at him, Harry who at this point had been staunchly ignoring the sibling spat along with Mochi decided he had heard enough from the little twat... time to break out the Socrates…..

"My my you are something else Hamada the second." Harry said genially as he turned to face the boy that was behind him Mochi in hand "A wise man once said _The Oracle once told me that I was the wisest of all the Greeks, that is because I alone, out of all the Greeks know, that I know nothing._ That Hiro Hamada is something you need to learn and quickly, you do not know everything but if you insist on going out on this mad escapade to the _Docks _ area." stressing the word for Tadashi to pick up on, and judging by the irritated twitch of Hiro's left eye he knew as well "I may as well come with you both so you don't get yourselves killed or worse! Corrupted." He added his usual flair which got a couple of chuckles from the two.

"Well if I can't stop you." Tadashi grabbed his helmet "I'm going with you."

"Sweet" was all Hiro said.

The brothers and Harry + cat were sneaking down past Aunt Cass who was getting caught up in the emotional tripe of trashy Actors and Actresses with never ending plotlines, and into the Cafe. Tadashi put his foot down at the door.

"Harry the cat stays."

"But..." Harry looked at Mochi, Mochi looked at Harry, it was time to say farewell.

Hiro looked with no short amount of amusement although the cat was acting strangely, it seemed to follow and act differently around Harry like it could understand him. Tadashi had noticed the same thing, it wasn't just cats he had seen interact this way with Harry, weirdly enough an Owl seemed to take it upon itself to deliver him letters from his Grandfather during the day! Owls were nocturnal creatures!

Harry put the cat on the table "I'll see you again my furry friend." to which Mochi responded with a meow, and they parted ways. After leaving Tadashi got on his scooter after moving it down a block so they didn't alert She-Who-Is-Cass.

Giving its no doubt 50cc engine a little rev he looked at Harry and Hiro, Harry and Hiro looked at one another...Harry seemed to be doing that a lot these days all this looking was stressful.

"Well what are you waiting for shorty? You're in the middle." Tadashi spoke looking directly at Harry.

"What!" Harry protested "but that's for a car!", Hiro let a small smirk grace his face at the other raven haired boy, petty vengeance and all that. Catching the helmet his brother tossed him Hiro chuckled at how petulant the boy who had preached words of wisdom at him seemed as he climbed on behind Tadashi, Hiro sitting himself behind Harry...sometimes he loved nature it brought little things that made you happy in unexpected ways.

The drive was an unexpectedly short one Hiro had been caught in thought the whole journey was brought out of thought by Harry's dread filled.

"Oh no."

"Huh?" Hiro looked around, this wasn't the docks if the big sign saying San Fransokyo Institute of Technology was anything to go by "What are we doing at your Nerd School?!" to which the smaller teen in front of him jabbed him in the ribs with an elbow none too lightly.

Tadashi just smirked he had a cunning plan in mind….what you didn't think Hiro was the only one with cunning huh?

Harry just looked at the building in fear, he spent the majority of his time in University but not this building, he was truly terrified of what lurked within, in this building they added Tadashi and Honey Lemon in the same room with a few extra components and expected the place to be standing in a years time, he already had a secretly created budget created dedicated solely to repairs and damage control. And Tadashi's lab light was on...someone was inside.

Tadashi just turned of the engine and withdrew the keys, knowing Hiro and Harry were too lazy to do anything but follow.

And into the beast's maw they went.


End file.
